Clouded Dreams
by Ming Yueh
Summary: Long ago she made a promise to a dear friend:she would care for her child.She met him in a dream,vowing to help him.When she meets him,she finds more than she bargained for.Can she break her promise to her friend to save him?Or is there a different way?
1. The Cloaked Figure

Clouded Dreams

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. One

The Cloaked Figure

Ed and his armor suit brother Al walked through Central's main entrance doors. Soldiers were shouting welcomes:

"Welcome back, Full Metal!" or "Nice to see you again, Mr. Elric, and young Mr. Elric!"

Even though it seemed they were all happy to see them, everyone just hurried out of the way. This puzzled both Ed and Al. Every other time they went on a mission away from Central, when they came back someone would stop and talk to them.

"Something's up, Al." Ed told his younger brother

"Like what, Brother?" Al wondered

"I dunno, but there is definitely something up."

The two walked through two more doors and were startled by the loud cheer that greeted them.

"Happy 18th birthday, Ed!" A huge crowd of people stood in front of them. There was a huge cake, five stair layers, sitting in front of them.

"Wow," Ed said "I can't believe Mustang let you have this…This… What is this?"

"This is your birthday party, you moron!" Pinako told him

"Winry asked Lieutenant Hawkeye to pull some strings and now you have a full blown party!" Major Armstrong said, sparkling

"But…Brother never celebrates his birthday!" Al whispered to Winry

"He should at least celebrate his 18th birthday!" Winry whispered back. "Ed!" Winry ran over to him with a neatly wrapped present "Here, happy birthday!"

"Um…Thank, Winry…" Ed took the present and opened it. There, sitting in the box was an auto mail leg and arm. "What kind of present this?" Ed shouted, outraged

"Well if you wouldn't break yourself so much, I wouldn't have to give you spares as a gift!"

"Those two… They act so childish sometimes." Mustang commented

"Them two act childish?" Hawkeye chuckled "Hah!" She chuckled even louder

"Excuse me?" Mustang asked indignantly

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" a soldier ran in "Something's happening outside!"

"What the hell?" Mustang shot up from his seat next to Lieutenant Hawkeye "State Alchemists, outside with me! The rest of you, protect the civilians!"



Two huge Chymeras were rampaging around Central. They were smashing into Central's library.

"Not there again!" Mustang shouted "We just had it rebuilt! Damn!"

The State Alchemists were about to attack when five more, even larger than the other two, suddenly appeared and attacked the Alchemists!

"Damn it!" Ed yelled. He formed a blue, electric energy ball. He shot it at one of the Chymeras. It didn't even seem to phase it!

The Chymera turned around and attacked…With an energy blast! It was shot so quickly at Ed, he didn't even have enough time to move or block.

"Brother!" Al, who was wrestling one of the larger Chymeras on the ground, shouted

"Move, hurry!" A person wearing black robes and a cloak, with the hood up so no one would see her/his face whatsoever, pushed Ed out of the way. She/he rolled over beside Ed's fallen body and landed in a kneeling position.

"Are you alright?" She/he asked in a feminine voice

Ed was still recovering from the shock. "What?"

"Are you alright?" She/he asked again

"Fine, thanks…" Ed said awkwardly

"Good, wouldn't want one of Central's best Alchemists getting hurt. Now, to get rid of these Chymeras!"

'What am I supposed to do? It's not fair to kill the animals that were molded into these monsters when they had no say in this whatsoever! But on the other hand… They live in a live of constant pain!'

The cloaked figure sighed. She let all her energy flow into a large flurry of energy balls. Tears filled in the figures unseen eyes.

"I'm sorry… Please forgive me…" The flurry of energy balls literally attacked the Chymeras. They were very quick, moving like shadows on a wall. The figure turned around as the energy balls annihilated all the Chymeras in seconds, only leaving mere ashes on the ground. Silent tears rolled down the figure's cheeks.

All the other Alchemists, and Al, stared in awe. They'd never seen anyone finish off a battle so quickly. Mustang was the first to recover.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked

Ed, also recovering, wondered "What's your name?"

"It's Alchemy." The figure, obviously a girl, simply answered

"I know what you did was alchemy, I want to know your name!" Ed said, clearer this time.

"No, my name **is** Alchemy." The lady shouted

"That was some fine alchemy, um…Alchemy."

"Thank you, and…Who are you?"

"Colonel Mustang, in charge of the State Alchemists. How would you like to become a State Alchemist?"

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Lieutenant Hawkeye came out of the Central main doors. She suddenly noticed the cloaked figure…



Who is this strange girl? She seems to be a really good person, and an even better Alchemist…What will happen now? Will she except Colonel Mustang's offer? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Present for Ed

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. Two

The Present for Ed

A special thanks to Safferon for Reviewing my story!

Previously on _Clouded Dreams_…

The energy ball flew straight at Ed. It was fast, so fast that he had no time to dodge or block!

"Brother!" Al shouted

"Move, hurry!" A person wearing dark robes and a cloak pushed Ed out of the way.

"I'm sorry…Please forgive me…" She annihilated all seven of the Chymeras.

"My name is Alchemy." The girl shouted

"That was some fine alchemy, Alchemy." Mustang commented "How would you like to be a State Alchemist?" ---

"You're making her a State Alchemist?" Hawkeye asked

"If she'll accept. She's a good Alchemist, maybe even better than Mr. Elric!"

"How can you be so sure? You're going on a one time sight of good alchemy."

"How many Alchemists do you know that can take down **seven** Chymeras in two minutes tops?" Mustang inquired "And these were super powerful."

"What!" Hawkeye said "Wait, what do you mean super powerful?"

"They were shooting energy blasts like Ed, for hell's sake! Except they were way faster than him." Mustang answered

Hawkeye stared at Mustang. "You need to widen your vocabulary. We should probably warn everyone else. Who ever they are, they've got the guts to attack Central directly!"

"And we may be safer if that Alchemy girl became a Stated Alchemist." Mustang told Hawkeye

"Fine. But you'd better be sure about this. Oh, and remind me to buy you vocabulary tapes for Christmas or something."

"Oh, shut up!"

The cloaked lady stood by the gigantic hole in Central's library wall.

"What were they trying to get…?" She mumbled to herself

"Hey, you!" Ed and Al ran over to her

"Thank you for saving my brother earlier!" Al commented

"So…" Ed went on "What were you doing way out her in Central? You don't seem to be a State Alchemist."

"You're right; I'm not a State Alchemist. I was here for a party. I'd heard that the good and famous Edward Elric was turning eighteen. So I thought I might drop by and give you a present. Which reminds me…" She immediately began to dig through her robe pockets, finally pulling out a small box, neatly and tightly wrapped. She gave it to Ed.

"What's this? A…Present? For me?" Ed said, puzzled

"Yes, for you. I hope you like it." The cloaked girl answered him "Go ahead, open it."

Ed slowly unwrapped the oh so neat wrapping. He took the box lid off to reveal a beautiful chain necklace.

It ended with a small, clear, greenish-blue, disk, with strange, glowing, enchanting, gems. There were four of them, each resembling an Element.

A red one was in the shape of a blazing Fire, and a blue one in the shape of the rushing Water. There was also a green one symbolizing growing Earth, and last but not least, a white-silver one symbolizing flowing Wind.

Each symbol had a gold and silver line pointing into the middle of the disk. In the middle was a glowing, sparkling purple orb. It glowed and glittered like a person's Aura.

The disk was very tiny, small enough to fit under someone's shirt and not be able to be noticed. And yet, it was surprisingly firm.

Ed turned it to its back to find a small plaque reading: To Ed, a Great Alchemist. He put the necklace on and he and Al looked up to thank her.

"Thanks, this really is a great gift, Alchemy!" Ed said. But Alchemy was gone "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know!" Al exclaimed "She was here just a minute ago. I didn't even here her leave!"

"That's…Strange." Ed commented ---

Mustang walked out of his office with Hawkeye. He was holding an envelope.

"Now where'd that Alchemy person get off to?" He asked

"You called, sir?" Alchemy suddenly became noticed from the shadows

"Ah!" Mustang jumped backwards…Right into Lieutenant Hawkeye. She immediately pushed him back up. "You scared the crap outta me!" He shouted "Anyway, to get to more pressing matters, how would you like to become a State Alchemist?"

"It would be a great honor, sir." Alchemy replied

"Good. Well, I'm off to mail your recruiting letter to get you officer name."

"Thank you, sir." Alchemy said

"Anyway," Hawkeye cut in "I'll be showing you to your room."

As they walked down the hall, Hawkeye asked: "I hope you get along with Edward Elric, you room is right next to the Elric brothers' room."

"I'm sure we can manage." Alchemy answered

The Lieutenant showed Alchemy to her room, gave her the keys, and immediately left, having to attend some other military business. Alchemy was about to enter her new home when Ed and Al called her.

"Hey, why'd you just take off like that?" Ed demanded

"Did you like your present?" Alchemy asked, changing the subject

"What? Oh, yeah, it's beautiful! At least it's much better than the present Winry gave me…Say, are you…Moving here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Alchemy said proudly "I'm to become a State Alchemist, too!"

"Wow! That's great news!" Al commented then he remembered that Alchemy was wearing a large cloak, with the hood still up, and a long robe like thing (Think of what Harry Potter wears). "Why don't you take your cloak off? It's probably hot under there."

"No!" Alchemy suddenly; burst out "I mean no thanks, I'd rather not. Say it's getting late; see you two in the morning!" Alchemy rushed into her new bedroom

Al looked discouraged. "What did I say?"

"I dunno, Al. But that Alchemy girl sure is a strange one." Ed told Al, heading into their room. ---

Next time on _Clouded Dreams_…

Ed gets a late night visit from a pink haired childish eighteen year old. It feels more like a dream than reality. And what's with Ed and that picture he drew? It looks just like a photo!...


	3. The Pink Haired Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own _Full Metal Alchemist_ or any of its characters.

Claimer: I do own Alchemy, and later, Magi.

A special thanks to:

Safferon and Lucia!

Note:

Sorry for not making a new chapter sooner, my sibs were hogging the computer… Alchemy's appearance will not be truly revealed until later in the series. Sorry!

* * *

Last Time On _Clouded Dreams_…

"You're making her a State Alchemist?" Hawkeye asked

"If she'll accept." Mustang answered

"What's this? A…Present? For me?" Ed held the small box.

"Yes for you." Alchemy answered for him "Well go ahead, open it."

Ed opened the gift to reveal a beautiful, gleaming chain necklace. "Thanks, this is a really great present!" Ed looked up "Where'd she go?"

"How would you like to be a State Alchemist?" Mustang asked Alchemy

"It would be an honor, sir." Alchemy answered

"Why don't you take your cloak off?" Al asked "It's probably hot under there."

"No!" Alchemy burst out "I mean no thanks. Say, it's getting late, I should go to bed. See ya tomorrow!" Alchemy went into her new home

Al looked discouraged "What did I say?"

"I dunno, Al. But that Alchemy girl is a strange one."

* * *

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. 3

The Pink Haired Girl

Late, Late that Night…

Ed didn't sleep very well anymore because of his and Al's horrible past, so he was half awake. He was staring blankly out the window when something caught his eye. It flew by again. It was then that Ed realized it was a person.

He stood up and walked to the window, still half asleep. The person flew directly to Ed this time. It was a girl, who looked around Ed's age, pink hair and grey or green eyes, depending on the light. She seemed to be floating on some sort of cloud, only the people below could have seen that there was a pink transfusion circle sitting under the cloud.

Even though her appearance was that of a. eighteen year old, Ed definitely could see that she had the essence of a child.

The girl flew right up close to Ed's face, only centimeters away. The two could feel each others breath. She stared deeply into Ed's piercing golden eyes. The girl stopped her serious gaze with a few giggles.

She pulled away and threw some sort of powder on Ed's head. The powder immediately made him drowsy. His vision blurred as he watched the pink haired girl wave at him.

She again flew up to him, only this time her face falling behind his ear. Ed's head drooped down to the ledge of his window, his eyes already closing. The last thing he remembered was hearing her whisper in a childish voice in his ear: "Good bye, Edward Elric…"

Ch. 4

Like a Dream

"You met a…Pink haired…Girl, last night?" Al wondered. Ed had told him the events that had taken place the previous night. The two were sitting at a table in the large eating hall. Ed had brought paper, a pencil, and colored pastels.

"Yeah…I…Think so." Ed didn't sound very sure, though. "I remember what she looked like…But I can't describe her out loud…"

Ed pulled the paper, pencil, and color pastels toward him. He began to draw silently. Then, he took the pastels and colored his drawing.

Ed turned the drawing so Al could see it. The drawing was amazing! It was like a color photo of the pink haired girl's head.

"Wow, brother!" Al was looking at the drawing down to each and every detail. "I didn't know you could draw so well."

"Al, you're missing the whole point of the drawing!" Ed told his younger brother

Alchemy snuck up behind the two Elric brothers with two trays of food stacked. She quickly placed the trays on the table and swiped the drawing from Al.

"Wow, nice drawing." She said "She's pretty, who is she? Your girlfriend I presume, Ed?"

"As far as I know, Ed doesn't have a girlfriend." Mustang simply told them

"Colonel Mustang!" Alchemy, her cloak flying, stood straight, like a soldier, and saluted.

"Maybe you should be more like her, Ed." Mustang suggested

"What do you want, Mustang?" Ed said

Mustang was holding an envelope "I'm her to give Alchemy her acceptance papers." Mustang handed Alchemy the envelope and left, mumbling to himself about having too much paperwork to do.

Alchemy simply cast it aside. She took one tray off the other and shoved it to Ed. Alchemy put the drawing of the pink haired girl in between the three of them.

"So, tell me more about this pink haired girl. Who is she? What's she like?"

"Don't you ever take your cloak off?" Ed inquired "Or at least put your hood down?"

"No. And that's not the answers to my questions. About this pink haired girl…"

"I don't even know her." Ed started "She showed up at me and Al's window sill last night. It was like a dream… She acted like a child, more or less, though she looked like she was my age." Ed finished

"You met this girl…On your…Window sill?" Alchemy stated doubtfully

"Like I told you, it seemed like a dream." Ed told them again."

"You mean to tell us that you drew a picture of a girl that looks more like you took a photo of her, and you're not even sure she really exists?" Alchemy shouted

"What're you shouting at me for?" Ed yelled back "I was half asleep!"

"Well you could at least make sure she's really real before you tell us all this crap for nothing!"

Al seemed to shrink between the two's bickering, keeping silent the whole time.

"I see you two are getting along." Someone said from behind the two. It was Winry. She walked to the other side of the table and sat next to Al.

"Hmph." Alchemy turned the other way, facing away from Ed, and began to pick at her food.

"Listen, Winry, about the birthday party yesterday…" Ed said sadly

"It's okay, Ed." Winry told him "You can't help these kinds of incidents."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked "'Cause I'd really like to make it up to you…"

"Well…There is one thing…" Winry's eyes began to shine with that mechanic's kind of way.

"No." Ed simply said

"But I haven't even asked you yet!" Winry protested "Besides, you said you wanted to make it up to me!"

"I know what you want to do, and that's take apart my State Watch! The answer is no!"

"Aw…" Winry then turned to Alchemy with a pitiful expression.

"Even if I had one, I wouldn't give it to you." Alchemy said coldly. "Wait, why haven't they given me a State Watch? Mustang said I've been accepted."

"He must have forgotten the written test." Al said, finally speaking. "You must have been accepted for the hand-on test. But there is two parts, and the second part is the written test.

"I hear it's pretty hard, and for each person it's different for safety measures."

"I see…" Alchemy said, more to herself than anyone else. "Anyway, Ed, you should eat. Your food's getting cold."

"Oh, thanks." Ed bent over the table to get some soy sauce, the strain pulling the necklace Alchemy had given him out from under his shirt.

The beautiful necklace caught the sun rays that were filtering in. It shined brightly, directly on Winry's face.

"It's gorgeous, Ed," Winry told him with only one eye open. "Wher'd you get it?"

"What, you mean this?" Ed showed the necklace to Winry and then placed it back under his shirt. "Alchemy gave it to me as a birthday gift." Ed got a sly look in his eye "And it's a much better present than a couple spare auto mail parts."

"Ooh! You make me so mad, Edward Elric!" Winry stood up. "I give you a present and you tell me you hate it! Fine!" Winry was gone before anyone could say anything else to her.

"Wow, real stable, that girl." Alchemy stated sarcastically. "So how long you know her?"

"We grew up together in Risenbul." Al answered

"Well at least I know you liked my present. Al, tell me more about this written part of the State Alchemist test."

"There isn't much to say." Ed answered for Al "But you should probably ask Colonel Mustang or someone about it, otherwise you won't be an authorized State Alchemist."

"Someone talking about the State written test?" Maes asked

"Hey, Maes, haven't seen you in a while."

Maes squeezed a chair beside Ed, also pushing him off, right into Alchemy. Alchemy scooted into half a seat and let Ed land beside her. Ed pulled himself back into his own seat.

Maes got up next to Ed's face to whisper something to him. "The buzz around Central is that there's going to be new State Alchemist. They say her name is Alchemy, and she's a Cloak Freak!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Maes." Alchemy said, having over heard Maes.

"You're…Alchemy?" Maes inquired "But most of the other State Alchemists are calling you all these names…They're making fun of you and everything…"

"It would appear I'm not too popular with the other Alchemists." Alchemy smirked, though no one could see it from under her hood's shadow.

"It would appear so." Maes agreed "Anyway, so what's the problem with the State written test?"

"I don't know where or when to take it." Alchemy explained

"Well, I could check it out with Fuhrer Bradly for you." Maes offered

"Would you? That would be great, thanks!" Alchemy exclaimed

"Sure, I'll get you the details before nightfall." Maes told them "But there's one thing I have to ask you."

"What's that?"

"…Have you seen my Daughter?" Maes burst out "Isn't she so cute? This is a picture of her in her mother's sun hat!" Maes shoved picture into Alchemy's face. He flashed them over and over again.

"Maes, will you give it a rest?" Ed shoved the pictures back to him

"Fine, then." Maes said, disappointed "I'll remember to get that information for you, Alchemy." He told her before leaving.

"You two!" Hawkeye shouted "My office, now!"

* * *

And that would end this chapter. What does Lieutenant Hawkeye want with Ed and Alchemy?

Next Time On _Clouded Dreams_:

Ed and Alchemy are asked to become partners as State Alchemists. But Alchemy's not even a State Alchemist yet. But even so, will they accept?


	4. Together, As a Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Last time on _Clouded Dreams_…

"You met a…Pink haired…Girl, last night?" Al wondered

"You two!" Hawkeye shouted "My office, now."

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. Five

Together, As a Team

Alchemy shrugged at Ed and followed Lieutenant Hawkeye into her office.

"Lieutenant?" Alchemy wondered what was going on

"Alchemy, Ed, please sit down." Hawkeye walked and sat down behind her desk. Ed and Alchemy sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Just not to alarm you," Hawkeye started "You're not in trouble." Both Ed and Alchemy sighed with relief "But you two are here for military matters."

"Excuse me for speaking out of term," Alchemy said "But…I'm not even in the military yet."

"Yes, I know." Hawkeye smiled "But Mustang's really got a knack for finding good Alchemists, take Ed for instance. He was twelve when Mustang noticed his unusually well alchemy skills. Besides, I too have good faith that you'll pass.

"Anyway, to get down to business, you seem to get along with each other, correct?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed and Alchemy answered together

"How would you two like to be partners? On missions and such, you two, and presuming Al, can help each other out. After all, Ed, you will need help someday or another."

"That sounds great!" Alchemy stated. Underneath her cloak hood, she was smiling a broad smile, where no one could see her.

"Ed?" Hawkeye turned to him

Ed seemed to be pondering this suggestion. He smiled too. "Sure, why not?" He finally said

"Alright then, when Alchemy gets her State Watch, I'll send the paperwork in. You are dismissed."

Ed and Alchemy left Hawkeye's office. Al was waiting for them. "What did Lieutenant Hawkeye want with you two?" "She just wanted to know if we wanted to know if we were okay with becoming partners, that is to say if Alchemy passes the Test." Ed explained

"And we both accepted." Alchemy finished simply

Later During Sunset…

"That Maes guy said he would get me the information about my written test before sun down." Alchemy complained. She had been, miraculously, invited into Ed and Al's room. She was leaning on their window sill.

"He'll get it to you before the Moon comes up, I guarantee you." Ed reassured her. He was sitting on him and Al's couch.

Someone knocked on the Elric's door. Al answered it. "Maes, nice to see you again."

"Hi Al, you wouldn't have happened to see -. Oh!" Maes rushed over to Alchemy. "The Fuhrer said to go to the Main Entrance Hall where all the other people who are going to take the test. They'll lead you to any of the places you will need to go for testing. Oh, and it's strictly at nine o'clock sharp."

"Thank you, Maes." Alchemy said politely

"So…What ch'ya doin' in the Elric Brothers' room, eh? Oh I know, you got the hots for El Short One, right?" Maes whispered to Alchemy

She pushed him roughly aside, secretly thanking herself for wearing a hood for she was wildly blushing. "Give it a rest, Maes." Alchemy moved to the crammed bookshelf, all of them alchemy books. She selected one and began to read it.

Maes shot over to sit next to Ed. "So it's you then!"

"Me what?" Ed asked, confused

"If it's not Alchemy, it's got to be you! So, you must have some sort of feelings for that Alchemy girl, otherwise you wouldn't have invited her into your _room_." Maes whispered urgently

"Of course not, you idiot!" Ed whispered back angrily "We're friends, and that's all! Besides, we'll be military partners, so I thought we should actually get to know who each other first!"

"I see…Are you sure, Shorty?" Maes teased

"I am not short!" Ed exploded "What're you talking about! Why don't you shut up and worry about your own problems for once!" Ed was waving his fist around. Alchemy looked up from her book and Al shrank into his chair.

'Note to self: Never call Edward Elric short.' Alchemy thought 'But then again I am a few inches shorter than him, so if I did call him short, I'd be labeling myself as a _Midget_.'(Ed is taller than he was, putting him at only an inch from an average eighteen year olds height)

"Will ya look at the time! I think I'd better go." Maes slinked to the door. "Alchemy, you'd better get some rest. Tomorrow's your big day!" He shot out the door.

Alchemy sighed and placed her book back to its exact location. "Maes is right. I need to rest up before my test. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Al shut the door behind Alchemy.

Next time on _Clouded Dreams_…

Alchemy here,

Ed gets a Midnight Star Run from _Her_ again. Who is she? And why does she keep seeing Ed in the Dead of the Night?


	5. A Pink Star

Disclaimer: I Do Not own _Full Metal Alchemist_, but I do own the character _Alchemy_.

Note: Sorry I haven't made a new chapter in a long time, first I had to move, then the computer wouldn't turn on, and to top it all off the Internet wouldn't work!

Plus, I took some time to develop some new stories: _His Angel_ in the InuYasha section, _Harry Potter and the Soul of Gryffindor in the Harry Potter section_, _Wherever the Wind Takes Me_ in the s-CRY-ed section, and my personal fave _Two Worlds_ in the Code Lyoko section. These stories will be coming out soon. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Last time on _Clouded Dreams_...

"How would you two like to become partners in the military?" Hawkeye asked

"Sounds great!"

* * *

"You should get some rest, Alchemy." Maes stated "Tomorrow's your big day!"

* * *

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. Six

A Pink Star

Al had long fallen asleep. The night was beautiful and quiet. From the Elric brothers' room hundreds of thousands of stars could be seen. Ed sat on their couch. He was lost, deep in thought, staring at a picture of him, Al, and…Their mother. It was from when they were younger.

"Hello again." It was the pink haired girl. This time, she wore a short, flowing blue dress, the sleeves were longer than the bottom. Two blue see through laces seemed to be floating behind her.

Ed sat the picture down. "Hey, you're that girl I met last night!" Ed rushed to the window sill.

"I am pleased that you remembered me." She told him.

"So… I'm not dreaming…Right?" For some odd reason, Ed felt calm around this girl.

"This is not a dream; this is as real as can be." She giggled "At night, most things seem unreal, but they might or might not be." The girl touched Ed's cheek lightly with her hand. Ed pulled away, uncertain about this entire thing.

"It is your decision to make; do you think this is real?"

Ed nodded. "What's your name?" Ed wondered

"I will tell you, in due time." She answered

"Why, of all people, why do you visit…Me?"

"Because you are different from the others. There is something more about you, something mysterious, something charming."

Ed didn't know what to say about this. Before he could even try to think of something to say, the girl seized him by the arm and pulled him out the window. The cloud under her expanded enough for them to sit down. It began to float higher and higher into the air.

"Stars…" The pink haired girl stated "They're so mysterious… So close, yet so far...So many people just want to reach out and touch one, yet they can't. They, like the Sun and the Moon, watch over us, helping to guide those who are lost…  
"They have helped me so many times… Guiding my lost Soul to safety…"

Ed stared at her as she stared at the Stars. "Stars **are** mysterious. But why wonder so much about them? They've never helped me or Al at all."

The strange girl smiled. "The Stars work in mysterious ways, for help and guidance, you must ask them."

She stood up. The strange girl suddenly jumped off the cloud! "Wait!" Ed yelled. He peered over the side to see where she had landed. But her body seemed to have vanished into thin air.

A Star in the distance was falling…It shined brightly with a mixture of colors, strange even for a Star. Most of which were not solid. Ed looked at it and suddenly noticed that it was heading straight for him. It was already too close to get away or block… All he could do was wait for it to come…

But instead of felling intense heat, Ed was being covered in sheets of Rainbow colored Mist. The Star seemed to be circling around him. It hovered a few feet above him before exploding into a million bright colors. And out from the center of the lights came the pink haired girl, her hair twirling around her. She gently landed beside Ed.

"How did you do that?" Ed asked

"When I jumped off my cloud, I asked the Stars to save me. It's something I like to call a Star Prayer. Now, enough of this, you should get back to your room."

The cloud suddenly dropped about a hundred feet. They were right outside of Ed and Al's room. Ed jumped back in.

The strange girl leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. Ed's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "Good night Edward Elric…" The girl through powder in his face and he drifted peacefully into sleep...

* * *

Next time on _Clouded Dreams_…

Al here,

Alchemy goes to take her vigorous State Alchemist test. Can she pass it? And what happens when it goes horribly wrong? Will she be able to fix it?


	6. The State Alchemist Test

Disclaimer: I do not own _Full Metal Alchemist_; however I do own the character _Alchemy_.

I would like to thank _Ellen Tree_ for reviewing my story. Thanks!

Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while, I'm still developing a lot of my other stories, and I am also sorry for making the last chapter so short. I'll try to make this one longer.

* * *

_Clouded Dreams_

Part One

Hearts Bloom

Ch. Seven

The State Alchemist Test

_The Beginning of the Ishballan Curse_

Six O'clock, Alchemy's Room

Alchemy sighed. She couldn't get to sleep. This whole test was on her Mind, and she was afraid she'd fail it. But…Lieutenant Hawkeye had said she'd pass it, no doubt. Was she really that good in their eyes? Alchemy sighed again.

"Oh, Magical, I Wish you were here…" Alchemy said quietly

Alchemy walked to her bookshelf. She picked out a book about Alchemy. (Not her, the transmute type of thing) It was a very old book; possibly centuries old. She flipped it to a specifically marked page: The Ishballan Curse. She closed the book, pulled a thick binder of the shelf, and walked to a comfy couch nearby the window.

As the Sun came up, Alchemy opened the book back to the page of The Ishballan Curse. She opened the binder as well. Inside were many diagrams, charts, files, notes, ingredients for certain potions, types of potions that could be altered slightly to make them better or worse with Alchemy. This entire binder contained information about the Ishballan Curse. Alchemy began to analyze a piece of information she had written some Time ago.

"The book says there's no cure." Alchemy stated "But that's because no one ever bothered to find one. But I will."

* * *

Six Thirty, Ed and Al's Room

Ed grumbled. Someone was shaking him; whoever it was wouldn't let him Sleep more.

"Brother, wake up!" Al exclaimed

"Mmm…" Ed grunted "What, Al? I'm tryin' to sleep here…"

"Yes, but," Al protested "Why are you sleeping on the window sill?"

"Huh?" Ed pushed himself off the window sill he had fallen asleep on last Night. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep here again."

"Brother, why do you keep falling asleep on the window sill?" Al asked "It's been like that ever since you met that pink haired lady. What have you and she been doing?"

"We've just been talking, that's all Al." Ed said, scratching his head.

"Talking?" Al said "What? The entire Night?"

"What the Hell was she thinking last Night?" Ed muttered "Kissing me on the cheek and then just leaving…"

"What did you say, Brother?" Al asked, not hearing what Ed had said completely

"Oh, nothing, Al." Ed said with a smile "Come on, let's get some breakfast. Today's Alchemy's test day, after all, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Al said excitedly

* * *

"I'll find a cure, I just have to!" Alchemy said, shoveling through the jumbles of notes and papers. She read the long history of how the Ishballan Curse came to be, what it did, and just everything about it in general. The only thing it was missing was the cure for it. Alchemy had read this same passage over a million times, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"Why can't I figure it out?" Alchemy shouted "Damn it!"

Alchemy sighed. She closed her book and the binder. She replaced them back on the shelf and walked out of her room. Lieutenant Hawkeye passed by.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alchemy saluted her Superior.

"Good morning, Alchemy." Hawkeye said good naturedly "Coming to have some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Alchemy said

"I think Ed and Al are already down there." Hawkeye commented "I think they were waiting for you to come out."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Alchemy said. Alchemy saluted Hawkeye once more, waved good bye, and left down the hall. Alchemy made her way to the dining hall where all the military soldiers ate.

"Alchemy," Al called enthusiastically.

Alchemy sighed. She carried a tray of food towards the table where Ed, Al, Maes, and Winry sat. She sat to Ed's right, "Hey guys."

"So, you nervous about the State Alchemist Test?" Winry asked excitedly

"Not unless you don't stop jabbering on and on about it." Alchemy stated, irritated

"My, someone's agitated this morning, huh?" Ed said just to annoy her.

"Shut up, Ed." Alchemy said, nibbling lightly on her bread. "Say, Winry, I thought you were supposed to return to Risenbul."

"Oh, well I didn't really want to yet." Winry said with a smile

"Great." Alchemy mumbled sarcastically to herself. "So, Ed, have you had any visits from 'Miss Pinky' lately?" Alchemy asked

"He had a visit from her late last Night." Al said in a less than happy tone.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with it." Ed stated

"Yeah, except for the fact that she kissed him on the cheek." Winry said in a strangely angered tone.

"She did?" Alchemy said, surprised "How come? What? Have you to started going out or something?"

"Now I Wish I never told that to any of you…" Ed said, slapping his hand over his face "Winry, you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you!"

"Well, she's going to be your partner, and I thought that she'd just like to know!" Winry protested

"That is, if I pass." Alchemy commented dryly "I'm not even sure that I'll pass."

"I'm sure you'll pass," Maes stated "Just like Shorty over here did."

Ed was about to start shouting about that when Alchemy shoved a piece of bread into his mouth, "I have enough problems without you bursting my eardrums."

Ed chewed and quickly swallowed, "Look who's talking!" Ed shouted back

Alchemy sighed exasperatedly, "You can be so immature sometimes, Ed."

* * *

"Well, it's eight fifty-two." Alchemy commented "I should be leaving soon." Alchemy turned to leave when Ed called her back

"Alchemy," Ed said. Alchemy turned back around "Good Luck, on the test." Ed extended his hand towards Alchemy. She accepted it and they shook. "You'd better not fail, Partner." Ed added to Alchemy as she left.

Alchemy raised her hand in a farewell sort of way, "I don't intend to."

Alchemy walked to the entrance hall. Only a few of the people preset for the test were actually here.

"Ah, Alchemy!" Mustang enthusiastically "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Colonel Mustang." Alchemy saluted him

"Well, we may have to delay the test awhile." Mustang said "Less than half of the people who entered are here."

Alchemy sighed, "I wish I could just get over this already."

"What?" Mustang asked "Don't you want to be a State Alchemist?"

"Well, yeah, but…I guess I'm just nervous." Alchemy stated

"Well that's perfectly normal." Mustang commented

"Um…Colonel Mustang?" Alchemy said timidly "Let's just say, if…If I were to actually pass this test, could…could you do something for me?"

Mustang looked at her strangely, "Like what?"

"I…I need a copy of every Alchemy book you have on Viruses and Diseases created by Alchemy that Central has." Alchemy said quietly

Mustang gave her a strange look, but smiled, "You're just like the Elric Brothers, always asking for a deal. Alright, if you pass, I'll get you a copy of every Alchemy book on Viruses and Diseases created by Alchemy that I can."

"Thank you." Alchemy told him.

"Alchemy, can you just clear something up for me? Why do you need these books? I mean, making diseases and viruses by Alchemy is an unusual task. An even more task is finding books on them to read."

"I just need it to clear something up." Alchemy stated

Mustang sighed. He still didn't get what was going on. Why did she need books about viruses and diseases made Alchemy? There were only a few of these, most of which were no longer used. More than three fourths of such things were ruled against the law because of their effects on any living thing.

"Alright, it seems that all the entries have showed up." Fuhrer Bradley stated "Why don't we start with the written test? Then we'll move on to the interrogation part, and lastly the demonstration."

All the Alchemists around nodded and followed Mustang, Fuhrer Bradley, Hawkeye, Strong Arm, and Iron Blood into a huge stadium like room. Truth be told, Ed and Al had been in this room six years ago. This was the room with the hundreds of seats for the Alchemists to take the State Written Test.

"Alright, find a seat and wait for further instruction." Mustang commanded

Alchemy walked silently to the nearest seat, one at the very top of the room, and sat down. The superiors below began to pass out the exam. Hawkeye came up to Alchemy and handed her a thick packet of paper. (I really don't know how long this test is, they never said on the show. I'm just going to suppose this is how long it was.)

* * *

9:01

Alchemy first wrote her name on the top of the many sheets of paper: Alchemy Amity Calantha. Alchemy read the first question and began to answer it…

12:00

* * *

"Okay, that obviously took longer than expected," Mustang commented "But let's keep going. The next will be the one on one interrogation made by Fuhrer Bradley, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and I. The first person I would like to call into the room is Calantha, Alchemy."

Alchemy stood from her seat and followed Mustang, Fuhrer Bradley, and Hawkeye into a room nearby.

"Hello, Miss Calantha." Fuhrer Bradley said well naturedly. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Fine, thank you for asking, Fuhrer Bradley." Alchemy replied calmly

"Please, take a seat." Fuhrer Bradley pointed to a normal looking chair. That is, until you saw its legs. These were skinny and stuck together at the middle of the seat. "Only a true Alchemist will know how to balance her/him on a chair such as this one without faltering." (This is the seat that Ed was tested on during his State Alchemist Test)

Alchemy moved in front of the chair and sat calmly down. She did not falter, she did not fidget. The two men and woman smiled at her as they began the interrogation…

* * *

4:30

"Move it along, all of you!" Hawkeye shouted "Out onto the grounds!"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Alchemy said "What're we doing out here?"

"The demonstration, remember?" Hawkeye stated with a smile.

Alchemy smiled. She seemed calm on the outside, but she was ready to burst on the inside. She was worried, during the demonstration, what was she to do?

"Who wants to go first?" Iron Blood Alchemist shouted

A small woman stepped up timidly, "I would, –"

Suddenly, five gigantic Chimeras sprang out of nowhere. The Alchemists around gasped in surprise. The Chimeras gave them no second thought before bounding off somewhere towards Central.

"No." Alchemy whispered.

Alchemy clapped her hands together and threw them out in front of her; in an instant a pink net had formed before the Chimeras. They scrambled and squirmed, trying to get out of the net. They turned around and attacked the State Alchemists.

"Oh no you don't!" Mustang said.

Mustang snapped his fingers and a burst of Flame shot out at the Chimeras. It was of no use; one of the Chimeras turned around and sent a yellow energy ball at the Fire. They made contact and negated each others power. All the other people around seemed to have frozen. Hawkeye swiftly drew her gun and fired at them as the Chimeras advanced upon them.

'Damn, what's going on?' Alchemy thought to herself 'Fire won't work…Another energy ball at them would just be negated by one of their energy balls…I've got to do something!' Then it came to her 'That attack! But…It'll take a lot of energy out of me…Well, tough! Gotta save these people!'

Alchemy inhaled and exhaled deeply before stepping forward.

"Alchemy, stay back!" Mustang shouted

"I know what I'm doing, Colonel Mustang!" Alchemy shouted back to them "Trust me!"

This time, all five of the Chimeras attacked. 'Perfect.' Alchemy thought as they approached. When they were right before her, Alchemy closed her eyed and jumped high into the air. She held her arms out completely straight, her legs pressed tightly together and pointed downwards. She opened her eyes; her eye color was now a flurry of colors in a Rainbow. A deep, dark black vortex spun behind her outlined in pink.

Alchemy fell to the ground; she only had enough energy to prop herself up on one knee and one hand. The vortex began to pull things into it; Rocks, Trees, and most importantly the Chimeras. When the last Chimera went through the vortex, it closed in a burst of light pink and blue flowers. As a Shadow in the shape of a Star, the black and oink vortex shot off into the Sunlight somewhere. Everyone around cheered and shouted with joy. Alchemy panted and smiled.

"Well, now, I think we all know who deserves the title State Alchemist here." Fuhrer Bradley exclaimed.  
Still panting, Alchemy looked up to find Hawkeye extending a helping hand towards her, "Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Congratulations, Alchemy." Hawkeye said, pulling Alchemy up. "I told you you'd get in."

Alchemy smiled.

* * *

Next time, on _Clouded Dreams_…

Hey, Ed here:

So, Alchemy got in after all. Anyway, tomorrow she gets her Stated Alchemist name, wonder what that's going to be…

Alchemy and I are sent to do a task in the library when all State Alchemists receive an urgent report: Five important libraries in the city around Central are being attacked by Chimeras!


End file.
